User talk:Stellamusa101
Edits: | Facts (REMEMBER): 1. Click the pictures and please remember to sign or using YOUR OWN TALKBOX OR SIGNATURE when you're talking to me! 2. If you need my any help, click on "leave a message"! 3.Please do not annoy me without any reason! 4. Remember to go here! 5. Don't copy my style! You can only copy the "refresh quotes" thing WITH MY PERMISSION AND HELP! Okay? 6. Haha, an auto player! :P 7. Status: IDK . Archive 2. Archive 3.]] ---- What's it for? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. And it's okay. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Emotions? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:13, July 31, 2013 (UTC) k. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:23, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi :)! How are you ^^? 04:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I'm pretty much obsessed with Austin & Ally :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Ciaossu! Sorry for the late reply. I was out playing basketball. :D Haven't talked to you in a while. Howz life? Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:27, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Well all the best! :D Aim for that guitar! Haha I don't think you've asked that. My life has been meh. But I'm pretty much fine. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 13:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh the one in KL! That place is so cool! \(>v<)/ I've been there twice already. Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 06:44, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I had already seen that so you don't need to post it twice. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm just browsing a fanfiction site for any good anime fanfiction. I'm from Selangor. :D Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 10:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Pretty fine. But the weather is rather hot today... Last time I checked it was 32.5 degrees celcius... Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:09, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Wow! 12 people? ._. Having a party or something? Anyways I gotta go. Dinner time for me. Talk to ya later~ Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I don't like to reveal my ages! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 00:34, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Mine's NTA65bz, of course! XD ☺Oppa Gangnam Smile☺ ☺Smile Your Worries Away!☺ 10:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? ?.? ☺Oppa Gangnam Smile☺ ☺Smile Your Worries Away!☺ 10:51, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) I'm just wondering, can I have one of those quotes thingy? I prefer to try it myself, if you don't mind.-- ClaraSnow (talk) 12:51, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!-- ClaraSnow (talk) 13:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Because I was bored by my old username :P! Do you like my new username, anyways? 14:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine, Farhah :)! But my mom, gave me so, so, so much Math exercises >_Clara] ❤Hi! How are you? 23:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know about the signature. I have fixed it though. And thanks for the offer! I'll ask you about the talkboxes someday, but not now. And about Maths, let's say that they're hard for me, even though I don't know which part :P It seemed that you like Victoria Justice, which songs do you like the best of her? (Was that sentece structure correct? Sorry!)--Clara ❤Hi! How are you? 03:37, August 24, 2013 (UTC)